warframefandomcom-20200222-history
Panthera
The Panthera is a Tenno blade launcher that launches circular sawblades. It also possesses a secondary fire mode that levitates a spinning saw blade in front of it, dealing continuous damage to enemies within range. Characteristics This weapon deals primarily damage. Advantages: *High damage - effective against Infested, Flesh and Cloned Flesh. *Pinpoint accuracy on primary fire mode. *Has a polarity. *Secondary fire (default ) allows for close quarters attacks that can deliver devastating procs in a short amount of time. **Secondary fire is ammo efficient; does not consume ammo unless in contact with an enemy. **Secondary fire staggers enemies. **Secondary fire has a good critical hit chance *Projectiles can bounce, making them able to hit multiple targets. *High status chance on primary and secondary fire. *Can use the Panthera-exclusive Disarming Purity Augment mod. Disadvantages: *Primary fire projectiles have travel time. *Secondary fire has an extremely limited range of 5 meters. *Secondary fire has relatively low damage per tick and ammo efficiency when contacting enemies. *Low and makes it less effective against Shields and Armor. *Primary fire consumes 2 rounds per shot. *Cannot utilize Punch Through. Acquisition The Panthera's blueprint can be acquired from the Market for . Notes * The Panthera's primary fire mode shoots fast-moving sawblades that will ricochet off walls and enemies up to three times. **The Panthera has a secondary fire mode initiated by holding down the alternate fire key (default ). This levitates a spinning sawblade up to 5 meters in front of the weapon, dealing continuous damage to enemies that make contact with it, as well as staggering them. The secondary fire consumes ammo for every second it deals damage while active. ** The floating sawblade floats out of the weapon towards its levitation point, taking around a second to reach its maximum range. The sawblade retracts back into the launcher once the trigger is released. **Punch Through allows the secondary fire mode to hit enemies behind cover as long as the enemy is within the secondary fire's 5 meter range, and the punch-through depth is sufficient to penetrate through the intervening cover. **Can use both combustion beam and sinister reach, combustion beam works on kills made by the secondary attack and also the primary attack. **You cannot use primary fire while this is active. *Although the Foundry will claim that the Panthera can be crafted if a Hikou Prime is present in the inventory, it won't allow the Hikou Prime to be consumed to build the weapon. *Compared to the Miter (Note these comparisons are based on the extremely similar ranged attacks and based on uncharged shots): **Lower total damage on uncharged attacks (100.0 vs 125.0) ***Higher damage (20.0 vs. 6.25). ***Higher damage (10.0 vs. 6.25). ***Lower damage (70 vs. 112.5). **Faster fire rate (3.0 vs 0.526) **Larger magazine size (60 vs 20) ***Normal attacks consume 2 ammo per shot, compared to one ammo per shot for the Miter. **Larger ammo capacity (540 vs 72) ***Uses rifle ammo, unlike the Miter, which uses the relatively rarer sniper ammo. Tips *The Panthera has a high chance of cutting corpses into pieces, similar to -focused melee weapons. This makes the Panthera a prime candidate for a Desecrating Nekros to bring along, as the game considers the cut corpses as separate entities, essentially giving multiple corpses to desecrate from a single enemy and thus yielding more chances to create more drops. **Other known firearms which shares the same property are the Akjagara, Braton Prime, Flux Rifle, Grakata, Kohm, Latos (Lato, Lato Prime and Lato Vandal), Miter, Tigris and Vastos (Vasto, Akvasto and Vasto Prime). **This also applies to the secondary fire, which will not consume ammo when used on a corpse. *Due to the Panthera's high base accuracy, Heavy Caliber can be used to enhance its damage without significant penalties to accuracy. This is especially true of its secondary fire mode, as its short attack range makes any accuracy penalties irrelevant to its effectiveness. **Note however, that the path of the second shot created by Multishot mods can be greatly affected by the reduced accuracy. *Although the Panthera has lower total damage compared to uncharged Miter shots, it has higher and damage, making it more effective against shields and armor. *Multishot mods cause the sawblades to be fired adjacent to each other if no accuracy penalty mods are equipped. This may cause the blades to miss when firing directly at far targets. Trivia *''Panthera'' is a genus within the Felidae family that includes the tiger, lion, jaguar and leopard. They are characterized by morphological structures in their throats that allow them to roar. *Despite the green decal depicted in the Panthera's portrait, the default decal color of the Panthera is blue. *This is the third weapon that requires two different pre-made weapons in order to craft (following the Redeemer and the Tipedo), and the first weapon that requires weapons from 2 different factions (the Tenno-made Hikou and the Grineer-made Miter). *The Miter, one of the prerequisite weapons needed to construct the Panthera, is similar to it, in that they are both capable of shooting sawblades. **The Miter's sawblades however, are horizontally aligned, as opposed to the Panthera, whose sawblades are vertically aligned. *The blades fired by Panthera have a design within the disc similar to the Glaive. Media PantheraCodex.png|Panthera in Codex. Panthera Codex.png|The Panthera as it appears in the Codex. HmssF5l.jpg TennoMiter.png Tenno Reinforcements - Panthera A look at Warframe Panthera Warframe Panthera, This Pussy's Got Teeth thequickdraw Warframe Panthera Rank 30 Final Thoughts & Basic Build (U15.10.2) Lets Max (Warframe) E22 - Panthera Warframe Panthera Panthera Updated Crit Build (Warframe) Warframe - PANTHERA BUILD - Fidget Spinners and Chainsaws Patch History }} See also *Miter, a Grineer sawblade launcher used in the Panthera's construction. *Hikou, a Tenno crafted throwing star weapon used in the Panthera's construction fr:Panthera Category:Update 15 Category:Tenno Category:Weapons Category:Primary Weapons Category:Slash Damage Weapons Category:Hybrid Weapons Category:Launcher Category:Continuous Weapons